Wishes
by bluesheepy
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago about Olivia, Charlie and a wish tree and can wishes come true
1. Chapter 1

It was a soggy Sunday afternoon with grey skies and outbursts of rain now and then. I wandered along the wet streets littered with leaves blown down by the wind, which now ruffled my purple hair. My legs were aching and I was shivering in my wet coat.

'Are you sure you know where we're going?' I asked turning to Charlie walking beside me.

'Yes, I'm sure.' He said rolling his eyes.

'But don't you think we would have found it by now. Admit it. We're lost!'

'No, we are not. We're nearly there anyway.'

I didn't say anymore. The country lanes were deserted and there wasn't a car in sight. It was cold and I wanted to go home.

'Let's look again tomorrow.' I said when we came the end of a yet another muddy lane.

Charlie ignored me. He wasn't listening any more. He looked straight ahead, not talking, not thinking. I sighed. Charlie not thinking and going ahead with a plan anyway are never a good combination.

'It's there. It's there!' he shouted suddenly pointing at a tree with ribbons blowing in the breeze tied around it's branches. We've been looking for this tree since we got here after over hearing someone talking about it at the campsite we're staying at and we've finally found it down this narrow little lane.

Charlie ran up to the tree and took a piece of ribbon from his bag. He tied the ribbon round a branch, closed his eyes and made a wish. I longed to ask him what he'd wished for, but he would never tell.

'Your turn!' He said to me smiling his warm smile, his hair blowing into his face, wet and tangled.

I take my strand of ribbon and tie it round the tree. I close my eyes wondering what to wish for. I have lots of wishes but only one piece of ribbon. So many options, only one choice. Then it comes to me.

I wish for 10 more wishes.

I open my eyes and tied the ribbon round the branch next to Charlie's. I close my eyes again and make nine more wishes, hoping each one will come true. I step back from the tree to join Charlie, watching the colourful ribbons flap in the wind. He wraps an arm round me and I snuggle into him. Then I reach up and brush his messy hair out of his face and make my tenth wish…

**Good?Bad? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishing Rose wanted more, so here it is.**

**Hope you like it :)**

The tenth wish didn't come true for a while. Shortly after we'd gone back to school in September, I got a main part in a new movie. The filming was fun at first but I soon began to miss my friends, home and even school.

'But that's acting, darling,' Mum had told me when I first complained 'it's a lifestyle, not just a fun career or a easy way to get rich.'

I sighed. I'd heard all that before. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to give up my life to acting just yet.

I missed, the rescues, the danger and the adventures we'd had over the last few years. I missed the stupid, crazy, quickly thought up plans, exploring the academy in detention and joking about at break time with friends. Emma assured me there wasn't much happening, but I hated not knowing what was on.

I rarely got the chance to speak to Charlie anymore. I felt that he was always there for me, but I was never there for him. Every time we agreed to meet up he would be there – even when I couldn't make it I knew he would still be waiting. We arrange to meet up every week, but it soon went down to once a month. One time I didn't show up for six weeks, and I thought Charlie would have given up on me. But when I finally did get out to see him, there he was, waiting for me, grin on his face.

As time went by, filming got hectic and no matter how much I loved acting I was beginning to hate repeating the same lines again and again, practising the same scene until I could do it in my sleep. But we got there eventually. It was like a massive weight lifted off my shoulders, as I got ready for the premier, knowing that I could finally forget the stupid script.

It was good to be able to be myself again after a year of dull, drab brown hair, sensible, ordinary outfits and minimal make up. Some people may have said I went over the top and down the other side, but then they didn't know Olivia. I grinned at myself in the mirror, admiring my work.

My hair was vibrant blue spritzed with silver glitter, fake blue lashes with sparkling tip, glittery lip-gloss and metallic grey eye shadow. My outfit, a short sequined silver dress, a blue jacket with massive shoulders and my personal favourite bit, indigo heels, designer and crazy.

I didn't get nervous when I walked down the carpet. A few people wanted my autograph but not all that many; _don't be offended _Mum told me _you're a new actress; they don't know how good you are yet. _And then I saw him. Right at the front.

A warm happy feeling spread though me because I knew he was here for me. Not here like everyone else who was here so they could say the met the guy who was playing my older brother, so they could post it on Twitter or Facebook or whatever and boast about it. No he was here for me. Forgetting everything Mum had told me about not getting distracted and went straight over to him.

I was about to talk to him when I heard the flashes of cameras behind me, reminding me that everyone was watching; this was no time for catching up. So I just put on a starry smile and gave him and autograph, regret running through me as I walked away.

Later in the interview they asked if I knew him. Unable to lie completely I just told them yes, he was an old friend. Shame filled me, knowing he wouldn't have thought twice if they had asked him the same question.

That night I remember thinking at least wishes 3 and 7 had come true (to become an actress and go to a premier) and also wish 9 (to be on the front cover of a magazine). But wish 10 seemed like a distant dream, an impossibility.

It was good to be back at school but it wasn't the same. My friends we the same but other people weren't. I couldn't just fit in anymore or walk down a corridor unnoticed – o.k, I never could, but back then I was just Olivia Vertigo but now I was that Olivia-Vertigo-the-one-who's-been-gone-for-ages or that-girl-who-was-in-that-film.

Then there was Charlie. He pretended not to be upset about me blanking him at the premier, but I knew he was. He'd saved up to be there, made plans and travelled there on his own. Things weren't the same between us anymore. Neither of us wanted it to be that way, but some how it ended up like that anyway.

I'd only been back at school a term when Dad came home with big news. I was wanted to star in another movie. I auditioned and got the part easy peasy and we had a party; I almost forgot how much work went into the previous film.

The stress built up all over again, I was always tired but I preferred this role. I was the quirky child of a businessman who was actually some criminal mastermind. It was said to be a big hit but I was sure it had been done before.

For this premier I went for a different approach. I was a crazily dressing character so I went for elegance and sophistication for the red carpet. This time there was no Charlie and though I told myself I didn't care, inside my heart sunk.

A few months later, I got a text. It was the summer so school wasn't on and I'd seen Emma just a few minutes before so I was exactly expecting anything. I had a new phone – an expensive one. The text was from a number I didn't recognise. A number that I hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a simple message but it meant a lot:

_Wish tree? 3.30?_

And a simple reply followed

O.k.

Throwing caution to the wind, not thinking about whether he was actually going to be there or if Mum would mind me getting on a train to the middle of nowhere. It was just good to know he was still thinking of me.

I pulled on my jacket and dashed out the door. My hair – pink - was still unbrushed but I decided it looked somewhat cool and went out anyway. One train journey later and the nerves finally set in. It was weird – of all the things I forget, I remembered which lane to go down and which way to turn; I would never forget.

I turned the corner and already I could see the ribbons blowing in the breeze. For the first time in months I felt calm. Sitting at the bottom of the tree, hair sticking out here and there, flowers in one hand, checking his watch with the other. I smiled. He looked up and grinned back. It was an idealistic moment.

He handed me the flowers – white, from Alice Angel's shop. He knew me so well. We didn't talk much, we didn't need to. There would be time for catching up later. I took two pieces of ribbon out of my pocket and gave one to Charlie. We both tied it round the trees branches that had lots more colour to them than what I remembered.

We stepped back and Charlie put his arm round me. I cuddled into him. It all felt so natural as though the last years didn't matter, as though they hadn't happened. Rain dripped down my face and I had a sudden feeling of deju vu. It was a good feeling but I didn't like the ending.

We stood there for another few moments in silence and I'm not sure quite when, but at some point our lips crashed together, everything forgotten, we were just Olivia and Charlie again. It was my first kiss and I didn't think I would know what to do but somehow I just went with it. Wee broke apart, content smiles on our faces. I snuggled into Charlie, not caring that my hair was a mess, my jacket drenched or my shoes splattered with sticky mud.

None of that mattered because the tenth wish had come true and the 11th and now there was a twelfth. I like drama, I like action but I get enough of that whilst filming. For now I just wanted happily ever after…

**I'm not really sure about the ending...**

**Anyway sorry for any mistakes**

**Good?Bad?REVIEW!**


End file.
